queen_of_the_southfandomcom-20200214-history
The Queen of the South
The Queen of the South isn't a living being, but rather a figment of Teresa's imagination that keeps her alive. Biography The Queen appears to Teresa and gives her advice or tells her to be strong. Teresa says that some people see God when they're about to die, but she sees herself. The Queen is always dressed in a white suit and often wears dark sunglasses. Season One # When Teresa is being raped by Gato, the Queen appears to her and tells her to do something, ''which leads to her shooting him and ultimately escaping. 1x01 # The Queen of the South appears to Teresa as she sits on her mattress in the warehouse and says, "So it looks like you're all settled in. Sweet dreams." 1x02 # Teresa wakes up from her flashback on her dirty mattress on the floor of the warehouse. The Queen of the South says, "'Morning''. From what I'm feeling, this is as good as your day's gonna get." ''1x03 # When Teresa is dragged out of her car by two DEA agents, The Queen of the South appears and says, "A snitch is a snitch. Don't do it." This silence is rewarded when it is revealed that this was set up by Camila to test Teresa's loyalty to her1x03. # She appears in the beginning and end of Lirio de los Valles to tell Teresa that she reminds her of the flower. # When Teresa is talking to another mule, she asks whether Teresa thinks that the girl knows that she's lying to herself when she says that she'll be leaving soon. She says that "Sometimes we need lies to survive1x06." # Teresa is washing up in the warehouse bathroom when The Queen of the South appears, telling her, "Congratulations. You made it through the day. Something tells me that time won't be on your side much longer1x07."'' # Teresa looks out the window as she says that she shot him, her voice breaking ever so slightly. James asks if he's dead and she nods yes. James looks like he wants to say something but he is interrupted by a call from Camila, asking if he has Teresa. I just got her. She's all messed up. We're coming back now. ''James looks back over at Teresa, adjusting his grip on the steering wheel, and tells her to wipe her face. In the side mirror, Teresa sees The Queen, wearing sunglasses, who stares at Teresa for a beat before shifting her gaze out the window. 1x08 # The Queen of the South appears and gives a small nod to Teresa, signaling that she should go and save Maria Sanchez. Teresa gets her screwdriver, which serves as a key to her stolen car, waiting for James to leave before she exits he warehouse parking lot1x09. # Teresa and Brenda are arguing on the way to El Limpiador's place about how much they should sell their silence for. Brenda asks if she's scared. Teresa looks into the rearview mirror to see The Queen of the South in the backseat. ''It's okay to be scared. The way things have been going, you should be. Teresa tells Brenda that she's terrified1x12. Season 2 # Teresa is standing in front of a shrine for Rolando Rios. The Queen of the South appears. A little late for mercy, don't you think? It had to be done. You did well. Sueña con los angelitos, she bids to Rolando as she blows out a candle. The Queen disappears as Teresa places a bouquet of flowers at the base of the shrine. 2x01 # In her car, Teresa looks at the matchbook that Guero gave her. The Queen of the South appears, saying that pain can make you strong, or it can make you stupid. Hope those green eyes are worth it. ''Teresa considers this and puts the matchbook down before leaving the parking lot and meeting Guero at his motel.2x02 # Teresa is hallucinating, and she imagines a snake is about to strike her. Teresa is frightened, but the snake's head is speared by The Queen of the South's stiletto heel. ''Snakes eat rats. Only you can save yourself. Get in the truck, Teresa. ''Teresa stands and gets into the driver's seat, driving for a ways before deciding to go save James, even though she can hardly stand. 2x03 Season 3 From the Future * The Queen of the South drives up a hill in her white car to her beautiful house. Pote walks beside her, putting a gun into her bag. She enters a bedroom and closes the door. She has sex with a dark-haired man whose face isn't shown. When they are done, she pulls a gun from under her pillow and shoots him. 2x01 Quotes # "America… You are gonna love it here."1x01 # "There's a flower that grows in the darkness. It's called Lirio de Los Valles. It actually does better in the shade. It blooms... in spite of the darkness. You remind me of that flower." 1x04 # "Like I said, there's a flower that grows in the darkness. Lirio de Los Valles. So many reasons it shouldn't exist. It must be celebrated. You are one of those flowers. So you may as well bloom, because it's gonna be dark for a while." 1x04 # "Sometimes we need lies to survive." 1x06 # "Congratulations. You made it through the day. Something tells me that time won't be on your side much longer1x07."'' # "It's okay to be scared. The way things have been going, you should be1x12." | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} Gallery The queen of the south. lirio de los valles. gargoyles42.gif|The Queen wishing Teresa good morning in Lirio de los Valles. Queen of the south.teresa mendoza.jpg Qots s2.jpg The queen. snakes eat rats. un pacto con el diablo. sunbaak.gif|The Queen advising Teresa in 2x03|link=https://queen-of-the-south.wikia.com/wiki/Un_Pacto_con_el_Diablo The Queen Estrategia de Entrada stills.png The Queen 1x09.jpg 1 The Queen 1x04.png Category:Teresa Mendoza Category:The Queen of the South Category:Female Characters